


时间之尘

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 枪弓：钢琴家与调酒师（文中为卫宫和库丘林）C影弓：魔术师与时间旅行者（文中为Archer和Caster）狂王黑弓：缄默者与流浪者（文中为卫宫Alter和库丘林Alter）
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 1





	时间之尘

那是发生在很久很久之前的故事。

酒吧的门被推开的时候，卫宫正在调制一杯Salty dog。他抬起头，目光越过熙熙攘攘的人群，落在那人身上。长发的男人戴着墨镜，一头蓝色的长发随意披散下来，他稍微整了整身上的皮夹克，在身后带上了门。卫宫冲面前的客人笑了笑，礼貌地回应着一旁女士的搭讪，眼角的余光追随着男人，看见他拨开人群，径直走向了最里边的房间。  
卫宫将调制好的酒递出去，又看到酒吧正中央放着的那架钢琴。原来的钢琴师在卫宫来到这里之前就已经离开了，钢琴一直孤独地待在那里，陈旧却干净，像个上了年纪的绅士，高贵又优雅。在卫宫作为调酒师待在酒馆的这些年里，他还未曾经见过有人触碰它。他甚至有时候会怀疑这架钢琴只是老板收藏的一个古董而已。卫宫笑了笑，雪克壶中冰块相互碰撞，混合着酒水激荡的声音，他一直期盼着的伴奏在今天也依然没有出现。

“请来一杯Martini。”卫宫循着声音看过去，发现自己正对面不知何时坐着一个男人，那人正托着下巴盯着他，红瞳里映出他的微微张着嘴的吃惊面孔来。“诶……啊，好的。”卫宫一边拿过雪克壶，一边别开目光，但没过一会儿视线又转回到男人身上。那分明就是刚才进去老板房间的男人，此刻他正坐在自己面前的椅子上，一张扑克牌在手指间灵活地翻覆。  
“嘿，别紧张。”长发男人眯着眼睛冲他笑，卫宫瞥见他的虎牙，抿了抿嘴。“都说调酒师得会‘调情’，你看起来倒是挺沉闷的嘛。有心事？”男人仰着脸往吧台靠近了一点，雪克壶上倒映出卫宫的双眸，一闪而过，“不。”他回答着，将酒倒入杯子里，细数自己莫名剧烈的心跳。  
“呐，我是这里新来的员工，库丘林。以后请多指教啦——卫宫君。”男人用食指和中指夹住扑克，朝卫宫胸前的铭牌轻轻一点，末了，他拿过那杯用红樱桃装饰的鸡尾酒，将扑克背面朝上往里一推，转身没入人群之中。  
卫宫犹豫了一会儿，手掌轻轻覆盖在扑克上方，他深吸一口气，望着那架安静的钢琴，将扑克直接放进了口袋里。

某天傍晚，当调酒师正仔细聆听雪克壶中的冰块与酒激荡的声音时，另一串灵动的琴声突然流转于他的耳畔。在此之前，他从未听过音乐流淌于指尖的声音，不曾看到音符在酒吧的上空跃动，混合着酒的香气，和一股摄人心魄的馨香。  
他循着那声音望过去，看到沉寂许久的钢琴终于开始展露自己美妙的音色，而那位新来的员工——卫宫从来没有想过，不，或许有那么一刹那他曾冒出过这样的念头，在他看到男人指尖的扑克牌时，他曾这样想——拥有如此灵巧的双手，这个名为库丘林的男人，会不会有一天能让这架几乎垂垂老矣的钢琴重获生机？  
而此时库丘林正坐在钢琴前，闭着眼睛，指尖在黑白键上跃动，沉醉其中。真是个耀眼的男人啊。卫宫摩挲着杯子，低下头浅浅地笑了。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

“呀。我没想到在这里还能遇到活人。”戴着兜帽的魔术师咧开嘴，冲面前白发的男人挥挥手。  
“我只是路过这里罢了。难道你一直在这种地方晃悠吗？”褐色皮肤的男人在烈日下抬起脸，露出蜿蜒于左眼的细密纹路。  
“啊啊，我是个魔术师啦。太阳再大也无所谓嘛——话说，我是不是在哪里见过你？”魔术师眨眨眼睛，一双红瞳在阳光下明亮而狡黠。  
“也许吧。”手握弓矢的男人将白色披风重新搭在头上，似乎并不打算多言。  
“之前的你，看过那张牌了吗？”擦肩而过的时候，魔术师突然问。“Archer。”他轻声唤道。  
“……红桃A。”被称作Archer的男人呼出一口气，叹息似的接话，“不管怎么说，Caster……你终究是个魔术师啊。”  
“在那个世界里，我是个钢琴家。”Caster撇撇嘴，挑起一边的眉毛，“可是在这种地方——”他看着漫天飞舞的黄沙，眯起眼睛，“我猜还是魔术师的存活率比较高。想在这里来一杯鸡尾酒吗，Archer？”  
“还是别了。在这种地方铺张浪费难道是你一贯的风格吗？”Archer稍显冷漠地回应，却又挽留似的多问了一句。  
“我听说魔术师能看到未来。”他低声嘟哝，“那你看得到我们的未来吗？”  
“我们在无数个世界相遇又分离。作为时间旅行者的你，既然这么想知道未来的事，为什么不亲自过去看看呢？”  
“我走过的结局太多了。”Archer冷笑道，“但我不知道哪个才是真正应该有的结果。”  
“听你这口气，倒是和那位调酒师有些相似之处喔。”Caster握紧了手中的法杖，开始低声吟诵符文。刹那间，风卷着黄沙而起，在他们周围形成一个巨大的漩涡，仿佛要将处在中心的两人吞噬殆尽。  
“或许我们不该去探测什么未来。”Caster突然伸出手臂，将Archer整个人圈在怀里。“别跑了，时间旅行者。”他贴着他的耳朵慢慢吹着气，“无论你随着时间漂流到哪里，都逃不过魔术师的眼睛。”

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

那是很久很久以后，或许发生在某一个世界的，属于千百种未来中的，另一个结局。

卫宫Alter在原地站定，安静地盯着面前高大的男人。库丘林Alter身披荆棘的铠甲，一言不发，猩红的长枪在身侧固定。危险而不祥的气息逐渐充盈于整个空间。  
这里除他们之外空无一物。  
时间依旧缓慢地流淌，旅行者却再也无法随心所欲地去往自己想要到达的过去或未来，曾经的魔术师历经异变，巨大的痛苦成为他感知外部世界的唯一方式，而他本人却并不自知。

当钢琴家举起那杯由调酒师为他特调的鸡尾酒，当调酒师将扑克牌翻转过来的同时看到突然出现在自己目光正中央的戒指，当魔术师对时间旅行者做出一生的承诺，当时间旅行者回抱住魔术师的瞬间——他们谁都未曾想过，在遥远的将来，在某个世界，会迎来这样的结局。  
魔术师用法术将自己封闭，在暗无天日的世界里沉默着，时间旅行者停止了前行，流浪在无尽的时间之海里。没有钢琴清脆的曲调，没有冰块和酒碰撞的声音，没有黄沙漫天，也没有烈日当头。所有的一切归于沉寂与黑暗，而记忆也变得虚无缥缈。

在这样暗无天日的绝望的世界里——  
他们，依旧相遇。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇本来是想主写C影弓的，因为魔术师与时间旅行者真的是非常适合讲故事的题材，如果C影弓代表的是现在，那么枪弓可以算作是前世，狂王黑弓大概是未来，按理说后一阶段会保有前一阶段的记忆，但是到狂黑的时候就变成记忆终止了……即便如此魔术师也还是履行了承诺啊（笑）。


End file.
